


Angelic Tea

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Tea, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets another stowaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Tea

"I don't suppose there's any tea on this spaceship?" Arthur said again, despairingly. Once again, Ford, Zaphod and Trillian ignored him. Marvin was ignoring him as well, but as far as Arthur could see that was a continuation of being ignored from earlier, rather than a brand new stage of being ignored. After a while, Arthur wandered off to see if he could possibly get a cup of tea from what he'd been told was a Nutri-mat machine. He was somewhat surprised to find someone else giving it a good thump and staring in disgust at the cup of brownish liquid it had disgorged.

"Hello," Arthur said warily. He supposed this was another alien no one had bothered to tell him about.

"Hello," the other person said, jumping a little in surprise and then settling his wings back down. "Er. I'm not sure I'm supposed to be here."

"Me neither," Arthur sighed. "Are you another hitchhiker?"

"Not precisely," the fellow said, passing Arthur a cup of the brownish liquid. "I was just, um, out for a spot of aether, and then _poof!_ I got scooped up somehow." He glared at their cups. "This will _never_ do." He made a funny little gesture, and drank happily.

_Engaging Improbability Drive_, Trillian's voice said over the intercom.

By the time normality had been restored, the other alien had vanished. Arthur didn't pay too much attention to that, because the steam was still gently rising from his cup of tea. He drank it slowly and reverently. It was the best tea he'd ever tasted. It was heavenly.


End file.
